Fantasy
by BRNZ
Summary: What a girl needs to get her thru the day, some grown up daydreaming aka fantasy from inside Vic's head - currently a oneshot but if enough interest I can do a second chapter to close it off :) Adult themes of course! Now changed to M rating and complete
1. Chapter 1

Walt woke groggy but instinctively realising something wasn't right. He wasn't alone, and the blindfold and wrist restraints did not usually come included. A moments concentration revealed a familiar perfume and the click of expensive heels. Shaking his head to try and clear the fog, hearing the footsteps come closer and the bed giving way as she sat down beside him.

The cold gunmetal trailing down his torso told him he was naked, an unusual variation, designed to add to his vulnerability. What he didn't expect was the four sharp fingernails tracing a pleasurepain path following the gun barrel down his body. His breath hitched in surprise.

Vic smiled, he could feel it, a smug satisfied toothy smile. She leaned forward, almost caressing his face with her gun. He couldn't resist a defiant tilt of his jaw up and away from her. Her other hand removed his blindfold, he was surprised to find her face so close to his, as he glared angrily back at her. Her smile lingered like that of a famous disappearing cat.

Surprisingly she hadn't gagged him as well, so he replied with his own cocky grin _she hated that grin, it drove her nuts_ , testing the restraints for breakability _having both arms restrained was going to be a challenge to escape_ "A bit kinky for you Vic, I had no idea the wide open spaces affected you so deeply"

The smile faltered, but the gun under his chin never wavered, but it was her eyes that concerned him. The kiss was hot and startling, despite his surprise, he was happy to return it with interest. She took what she needed, he was in no position to deny her anything :)

Pulling back, breathing heavily, she stared at him, her eyes still conflicted. Thankfully the gun was on the bedside cabinet _within easy reach still_. Walt waited, uncertain how this was going to play out. You can only bluff so far and right now Vic was outside all of the normal rules.

 _Walt gasped, throwing his head back, testing the restraints again but for different reason this time._

Vic smiled _carefully_ , her mouth and tongue working skilfully over him. His response was gratifying. Wrapping her hand firmly around him, laving and swirling, feeling him respond, feeling the pressure build. He was wound tight, back arched, head thrown back, strain showing in the line of his arms pulling at the restraints. She increased the rhythm and pressure, Walt breathing growing heavier, almost desperate. Vic knew she could hold him there, on the edge, tormenting him, and briefly toyed with the idea. Walt must have felt it, gasping "Vic, PLEASE!"

Again with the evil smile, but this time she took pity, and took him over the edge, his cry of release both relieved and triumphant. Satisfied, she sat back, giving him some time to recover, that smile more proprietory now.

Walt shuddered, the pleasure had been astonishing _as had Vics rather surprising skillset_ and he was completely utterly enervated _in the best kind of way_. He slitted his eyes open _all he could manage at this point_ and gazed at Vic, who was clearly revelling at the affect she had had on him. His sensitised skin shuddered under her touch as she trailed fingertips down his body, smiling an entirely different smile now.

Closing his eyes and groaning with satisfaction, he stretched under her touch. Turning his head to her, Walt smirked just a little and tugged again at his restraints " I believe its my turn next, and these are going to limit my... choices... more than a little"

 _She let him talk his way out of the restraints, they were in the middle of nowhere, and he was right, it *was* his turn._

Released he lay there, easing the strain on his shoulders _they didn't usually get quite so much exercise_ , watching her under hooded eyelids. She sat, quivering internally, her turn to be uncertain. She had staked a claim and drawn a line in the sand. Usually, in their history, that meant the next lesson would be harder, taken further . Often an educational experience for involved parties, but not always a painless one.

He watched her, knowing what she was thinking _she had drawn a line in the sand, and now it was his turn_. First, he had to get her out of those clothes. A memory flickered, and she had a moments warning. He pounced, and she shrieked,wriggling, trying to escape "Damn you Walt, how did you remember" gasping as his inescapable hands reduced her to a helpless gasping collapse _of course he would remember she was ticklish._

Walt was delighted with the lacy frivolous confection of lingerie she was wearing under the severe designer suit, and the rich purple tones glowed against her skin. Panting hard, released from the tickle torture, she lay half under him, and the familiar heat of temper showed in her face "Is that the best you got, Big Guy?"

Now it was his turn to take control, and as he rolled her out from under him, over til she was face down across the bed, a shadow of fear crossed her face. Nervously she allowed it, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her fear, her vulnerability.

 _But he felt it, of course he did. He knew her better than she did in some ways, even better than he knew himself._

A buttefly kiss on her shoulderblade, more trailing down her spine, this time she shuddered in delight. Delicate finger tips traced along her body, exploring the curves and lines, not light enough to tickle but enough to tease. This time she could feel *his* smile, wicked at the responses he was achieving. A trail of hot tongue circles along the lines of her shoulder, up behind her ear made her gasp his name "Oh god Walt, don't you dare stop"

Of course he did stop, but as he was turning her over and finally claiming her lips, she forgave him. He kissed with great skill and enthusiasm, but it was the passion she could feel rising in him that made her breath catch _and the realisation that without her noticing, the lingerie was gone, and she was naked beneath him. Vic hoped it was intact, it was expensive and her favourite colour._

He kissed with his eyes shut, fully involving himself in the experience. She, with her eyes open, wondering how they had finally got to this point in their relationship and welding this memory into her brain, to treasure always. He pulled away and they stared at each other, two intent driven people who were bound by bonds impossible to break or breakaway from. This moment has been a long time coming but both hoped it that it would.

 _Yet neither would ever admit that to the other._

She smiled a tiny fraction, he looked haunted and frightened and uncertain and yet committed all at once. She understood why, and did what she could to calm his fears with another kiss. The kiss deepened, the heat rising between them. Walt pulled away, hiding his face in her neck, breathing hard "Vic, I need this...I need you ...now"

His urgency was compelling, and yet she soothed him like a fretful child "Shhhh shhh its OK, I'm here, I'm with you". She pulled him up, kissing the fear away, sinking down as he rose above her, reaching up and gathering him into her. That first smooth movement had them both sighing, she with acceptance and he with shock _or was it awe_. He paused, staring down at her and she took a moment to shimmy her hips to a better angle, using both hands to snug him in deeper.

Walts eyes glazed over, dropping his head to her shoulder "You are an evil woman" and felt her laughter underneath him. As he began to move, the laughter gave way to breathlessness, and it was his turn to laugh, until he too lost his breath.

There was so much history, so much emotion between them, this could never be gentle. It was hard, fast and a little angry, and Walt was amazed at how Vic gave as he took and took more. The energy between them faster now, they spiralled around each other, she rising to meet his passion, he was taking her up higher and higher, she was wound tighter and tighter, back arched and straining, both hands bunched in sheets _nails shredding them but better them than his back_. He was driving them both now, she was lost in sensation, riding the wave of it _without realising she was saying his name over and over again_

Vic sucked in a breath, holding it, feeling herself on the edge, waiting _oh god oh god oh god_ and with a primal scream fell over the edge, Walts deeper cry following her down into the stars and the darkness. Both of them covered in sweat, panting hard, crashlanding into the mattress, both minds numb with the sensory overload.

His slightly hoarse voice rouses her "Maybe I should let you surprise me a little more often" and all she can do is snort her annoyance at him getting the last word in. Again.


	2. Sleep is Overrated

Vic groaned and covered her eyes with an arm, from the brightness of the light it was well into the day, and she had slept much longer than usual, and was feeling groggy and disinclined to do much more than lie there _except her arm wouldn't move any further and was that the clink of a chain?_ Moving her arm enough to expose one eye, she opens it and glares at the man responsible for this ridiculous situation. Conveniently he is lying on the bed opposite her _carefully out of range unfortunately._

Tugging at the restrains around both wrists _kinky bugger, obviously enjoyed it too much yesterday_ she glares an evil hate stare guaranteed to make any sensible prson flee but summons her most languid tone "Oh I thought we did this already". Doing her best to flop dramatically with both wrists having limited movement "Bored now" _so why is her heart skipping a beat, why is it speeding up_

Walt's smirk has done nothing but get wider and more evil at this Oscar worthy performance "Technically you did this yesterday. I don't recall having a lot of choice in the matter" _Vics eloquent eyeroll clearly saying he wasn't complaing either_ "So according to our rules of combat, its a new day, a new engagement" gesturing at the restraints "I am merely utilising available resources" rising up, an arm on either side of her, lowering his face to hers, his eyes hooded _I know that look, thats his 'I am up to no good'_ look his lips hovering just above hers _no I will not kiss him first I WILL NOT_ He whispers "You showed me yours, I am returning the favour"

She can't help it, the shudder of anticipation is uncontrollable. He takes those tempting lips away from hers and she has to close her eyes. The fear and anticipation and the temptation, _oh god yes_ too much to process. Holding his body up away from hers _gratifying strength in his sculpted arms and shoulders_ his lips deftly kissing their way along her jaw, down her neck, along her collar bone, up behind her ear where he whispers confusingly "the restraints are for my safety and for your benefit"

Distracted trying to make sense of his words, she opens her eyes at a metallic click. Its the sound of a knife snicking open, and as he moves towards her with it, she stares at him with panic in her eyes _he sees it but ignores it, all part of the game._ Sucking her stomach away in reflex as he slides the knife towards it, her heart hammering in shock as he slides the edge of the knife under the tshirt she is wearing and so slowly cuts his way up the middle of the shirt.

She is still shaking now due to the cold metal sliding its way up her heated skin so slowly, and the dangerous naughty grin of the man with the knife in his hand. A couple deft flicks and the tshirt is toast, and she is naked. The adrenaline rush has her heart beating and chest heaving in response, and she feels the heat in his gaze as he surveys his handiwork. Snaping the blade shut, he puts it aside "Very fond of that knife, the Swiss Army has saved my ass on many an occasion" running a fingertip lightly down her heaving chest he smirks "I'm hoping I don't need them for anything else today"

 _Having gone from sleep to wakefulness to full on fight or flight, her abused system is shocked and struggling to keep up. She has no idea what he will do next but from his advanced state of readiness being clearly visible she knows how it will end...eventually_

Grasping for composure, she attempts a snark "Does the condemned woman get any last requests?" Walts deep throaty chuckle unnerves her as he moves over her, kissing his favourite spot under her ear _its his favourite because its hers_ "Oh certainly, and I suspect they involve the words Don't and Stop" He is kissing is way down her chest now "Probably some swearing and a surprising amount of prayer" _She has stopped listening at this point because his mouth has captured a nipple and his tongue is doing delicious things to it, and the other one is being rolled and tugged between finger and thumb_ Overcome with sensation, its all she can do to suck enough air into her lungs

Just when the pleasure is about to become painful, he abandons her breasts and heads further down, fluttering kisses and nibbles and finger strokes. His hot breath on her most sensitive skin has her insides clenching and the first firm but delicate dip of his tongue has her gasping in response. Her instinctive clench of her hands at the restraints suddenly brings to mind his earlier words "for your benefit" _She is starting to suspect what that really means._

His tongue is both pleasure and torment, pleasure because it feels so DAMN good, torment because no matter how she writhes underneath him, urging him on, he doesn't change his endless steady pace. Her body is beginning to tighten, she is feeling the pleasure begin to pool in her loins, muscles doing that magical liquefy and tighten sensation. Yet still the same steady delicate stroking, damn near pulling her arms out of the sockets as she strains at the restraints, the building sensations heightened by her capture  
 _  
She is dying from how fucking fantastic she feels, she can feel she is building up to a spectacular orgasm, his restraint is astonishing but she knows she will be grateful for it, if only he would let her come, GODDAMIT_

Lifting his head but a finger taking over the same slow steady infuriating rhythm, Walt replies "See I said there would be swearing" she can hear the smug satisfaction in his voice "next on the list is prayer" And his mouth returned to her hot aching wetness, this time slipping a couple of fingers deep inside her, and moving them in time with his agonizingly divine tongue.

Her eyes are closed, head tossing from side to side, her hips pumping in ancient animal response and she is murmuring "The Lord is My Shepherd, I shall not want" Walt swivels the fingers deep inside her, and her back arches with a gasping "ahhhhh God" panting "God don't stop, don't ever stop" as she strains in response to the orgasm building up within her.

Smile on his face, Walt gently increases his pace for the first time, faster and faster, til her breath is harsh and her grip on the restraints has them creaking under the strain, her head thrown back, as she inhales and holds her breath in anticipation of the climax about to crest within her, the impossible happens. The fucking bastard who had driven her to this desperate edge of pleasure STOPPED. He FUCKING STOPPED and pulls away from her.

Vic lies there, glaring at him as well as she can with a body clamouring for release "You fucking bastard, what twisted game are you playing" she hisses "Now now Vic I know you thought about doing this very thing" He is reaching up where her arms are secured and doing something there "I'm merely exploring that particular avenue. Sitting back on the bed he straddles her, lifting her hips with his hands "Roll over" directing her with his hands, and when she is on her knees facing towards her hands chained to the bed head, he snugs up behind her, running his hands up her sweating body, down her shoulders and arms and places her hands in a grip on the metal

She can feel the heat and the hardness of his body behind her, and the viciously unsatisfied parts of her body that were singing so happily a minute before begin to ache, _but less in complaint and more in anticpation_ He is back to kissing her neck again, hands dancing patterns of delight down her spine, along her ribs, up under her breasts, breathing in her ear "This isn't over, I'm not done yet"

And he slides his hot firm length into her, calming the ache, but stoking an entirely new fire, slowly sliding in and out of her, as his tongue dances hot delight at the nape of her neck, and his hands cupping her breast, fingers flicking gently at her erect nipples her whole body jerks in sensations when he captures one between finger and thumb, not so gently rolling and tugging at it.

She feels the heat building again, the orgasm that had built up to the edge of release was still captured and restrained under his control, her body once more slave to the pain and the pleasure he was bringing to it. She is leaning forward now, weight on her arms, head bowed, hips pushing back as he drives endlessly forward, still in that slow steady incredible rhythm _my god, I have no idea how he has the control for this, its mindblowing_

They can both feel it now, her body is beginning to tighten, their breath harsh and in time with each other, the speed slowly _oh so slowly_ increasing. And yet, and still there is one aching painfully untouched area. The angle they are at leaves her clit untouched and with her hands restrained she cannot reach it herself _I will not beg, I will not_ Panting, feeling the sweat generated between their bodies trickling down her spine, hands fisted, she licks her dry lips _I seriously need a drink_ Her body demands she says the words, her defiance is she only whispers them "Please Walt" driving her hips back against him in urgent need "Please"

As one hand drops down, she draws in a shaking breath "Thankyou" her body vibrates to his deep voice right behind her, his breathing heavy but the sensual pleasure obvious "Oh you will, you will thank me" and as his finger begins to stroke her in time with their grinding hips, he groans as she tightens around him she smiles a little, _even as her brain is dissolving, even he is feeling it now_

Her hands and willpower the only thing holding her up, her mind has faded into white light, reflecting the building climax. Walt is holding her hip steady with one hand, working her with the other, and his hips driving driving _She can feel him resting his forehead on her shoulder._ Her legs are trembling with tension as the pleasure builds up and up _this is impossible, how can he hold out this long, how can I..._

Finally he breaks, and starts driving into her with real force, intent, finger stroking between her legs harder and faster, and the other hand reaching out to firmly grasp and tweak her nipple, and that moment she has been striving for finally arrives. She crosses the point of no return, and leans forward almost in benediction pleading, begging "yes oh god oh god yes yes" and with a groan drawn out from her very core, she feels every muscle in her body contract in one incredible almost painful wave of orgasm _she is lost in the bright light following it down as her body rocks in surge after surge of powerful pleasure_. She feels rather than hears Walts deep cry of release as his body rocks up deeply into hers one last time, his hand digging deeply into her hip. For one amazing frozen moment they are bonded together and then both are swept down, into the darkness.

Somehow he has managed to release her restraints, and they both collapse onto the bed, still spooned together. Sweating, and panting and breathless, they lie there, his arm across her body, her head pillowed on the other one. She is still experiencing little electric jolts, and from the startled jerks from the man behind her, he is too.

She laughs quietly and laughs again when this also elicits a shuddering response. Taking pity on his obviously oversensitised anatomy, she slides away, reaching for the glass of water and takes an appreciative mouthful. Rolling over, she eyes the exhausted gorgeous man lying heaving for breath on the bed next to her "Thirsty?" she hands the glass over to the hand reaching blindly out for it and takes it back from him, when he is done

Flopping back onto the bed, curling up on her side facing him, she smiles a deeply satisfied smile _I have no idea where he learnt that little trick, but whoever she was deserves a medal, he sure as hell didn't get that out of a book_

His breathing calmer now, she decides to leave him to nap in peace, and moves to get out of bed, for a nice hot shower. A hand snakes over to snag her wrist before she sits up, and pulls her back round to face him again. His eyes are still closed, his face a combination of sated satisfaction and smugness, he tugs lightly at her wrist "I judge we have another 24 hours left in our opportunity window before we need to be back at work" He opens one eye, judging her response "Enough for another turn each?"

Laughing a low throaty laugh, she leans over, and plunders his delicious lips and trailing her fingertips down his inner thigh

"Sleep is overrated"

 _His sleepy grin is all the answer she needs, and she is smiling as she heads for the shower. If she takes long enough, he might come looking for her..._


End file.
